Affronte ta peur !
by Marynes Malefoy
Summary: Phobie : Peur irraisonnée d'un danger inexistant. On est tous obligé d'affronter une peur un jour ou l'autre. Certaine étant beaucoup plus insurmontable que d'autres. Théodore a une peur bleue des balais. Blaise et Drago, en bons amis qu'ils sont, veulent absolument guérir Théo de sa phobie. OS


_OS écrit dans le cadre du challenge de Mildred (PlumeAPapote) sur la plateforme Skyrock. Un deuxième OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Les vacances d'avril arrivaient enfin. Bon nombre d'élèves rejoignaient leurs parents aux vacances de Pâques, le château était quasiment vide. Poudlard était silencieux. Les premières et deuxièmes années rentrées, majoritairement chez eux, les troisièmes et quatrièmes années profitaient de leur autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-lard, les cinquièmes et septièmes années révisaient respectivement pour leur BUSE et leur ASPICS. Les sixièmes années profitaient de ne pas avoir des examens à réviser.

On pouvait apercevoir deux balais voler dans les airs au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch. Le ciel était dégagé, il n'y avait pas de vent et le soleil brillait. Des personnes bronzaient au bord du lac, à l'ombre des arbres. C'était une bonne journée pour voler. Oui, pour tout garçon de sixième année, il n'y aurait pas pu avoir une meilleure activité en ce bel après-midi de printemps.

Pourtant, un n'était pas sur un balais, il n'était pas en train de fendre l'air à toute vitesse. Théodore Nott, adolescent appartenant à la maison Serpentard était assis dans les gradins de son équipe. Parchemins et manuels étaient étalés autour de lui. Le jeune homme écrivait frénétiquement sur un parchemin vierge. Il avait un air concentré, ses sourcils étaient froncés au-dessus de ses lunettes. Toute personne de la maison Gryffondor l'aurait comparé à Hermione Granger, aussi acharné au travail et mordu de lecture que la jeune lionne.

Blaise Zabini ralentit doucement et perdit de l'altitude. Il se posa sur le terrain et laissa son Eclair de Feu à terre. Il monta les escaliers deux par deux jusque son camarade assit en haut des gradins.

« Théo, t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas essayer de voler ? demanda Blaise pour la quatrième fois.  
- Non, toujours pas Zab, je ne monterais jamais sur cet objet de malheur ! s'exclama le brun. Il est hors de question que je risque ma vie pour vous faire plaisir à toi et à l'autre blonde de Malefoy !  
- Je t'ai entendu Nott, et la blonde t'emmerde ! »

Drago Malefoy avait lui aussi rejoint Théodore dans les gradins qui avait reporté son attention sur son parchemin plein de mots. Les deux Serpentard voulaient absolument que leur ami essaye de voler sur un balai. Ils savaient très bien que celui-ci en avait une peur bleue, qu'il avait peur du vide, qu'il faisait des crises de stress en altitude, mais il fallait surmonter sa peur, être plus fort que les craintes et phobies. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire, c'est sûr.

Les cours de vol en première année l'avaient complètement terrorisé. Il n'était pourtant pas tombé quand son balai avait volé à un mètre du sol, mais cette heure avait été la plus effroyable de toute sa vie. Il ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds, ses jambes tremblaient de peur. Il commençait à voir flou et ses mains étaient moites. Il était paralysé. S'étant promis de ne plus jamais remonter sur cet engin, il avait séché tous les cours de vol et avait même réussi à avoir une dispense signée de la main de Madame Pomfresh.

Le jour de son anniversaire en troisième année, quand le hibou de la famille Nott était arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Théo savait que c'était le cadeau de son père. Il espérait avoir des tas de livres, comme les années précédentes. Pourtant, cette année, M. Nott lui avait offert un balai flambant neuf qui avait fait beaucoup de jaloux au sein des garçons de Poudlard. Il avait fait semblant d'apprécier devant tout le monde et avait remercié son père d'une lettre. Le jeune garçon ne s'était pourtant jamais assis dessus. A la fin de l'année scolaire, le balai avait été directement rangé dans l'armoire de sa chambre au manoir. Pendant l'été, quand son père lui demandait pourquoi il n'allait pas profiter sur son balai, il répondait qu'il préférait lire et qu'il s'en servirait le lendemain. Il avait même ajouté qu'il s'inscrirait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard l'année suivante, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il avait seize ans et ses amis trouvaient intolérable qu'il reste avec ses bouquins pendant chaque temps libre, à lire et à réviser. Ils voulaient qu'il se détache des livres et qu'ils passent du temps avec eux, qu'il partage leur passion pour voler, qu'il fasse une activité vraiment masculine pour une fois. Théo venait à chaque entraînement auquel participaient Blaise et Drago en tant que meilleur ami des deux garçons. Pourtant il se contentait de rester assis dans les gradins à lire un bouquin en les attendant. Même à la fin des entrainements de l'équipe, il ne souhaitait pas prendre part au moment détente des joueurs. Blaise et Drago trouvaient ceci désespérant et voulaient vraiment que cela change.

« Hé ! Rend moi ça Drago ! »

Le blond avait attrapé le livre de Métamorphose de Théo et le tenait bien éloigné de celui-ci en tendant le bras bien au-dessus de sa tête. S'il y a bien quelque chose que Théo ne supportait pas, c'était que l'on prenne ses livres alors qu'il s'en servait, surtout si c'était pour un devoir ! Et là, il ne pouvait pas le récupérer, étant malheureusement plus petit que Malefoy. Il se dit à ce moment que la nature était vraiment injuste, lui qui était exemplaire se retrouvait incapable de se défendre devant un grand gibbon d'un mètre quatre-vingt !

« Aller vieux ! s'exclama Blaise, tu as le temps de le faire ce devoir de Métamorphose, c'est à peine le début des vacances ! Et puis, tu es tellement intelligent qu'il sera vite fini !  
- Surtout pour cette vieille chouette, marmonna Drago sans pour autant être discret et abaissant son bras.  
- Tu la traites de vieille chouette seulement car elle est directrice de la maison des Gryffon ! Ses cours sont plutôt biens ! s'écria Nott. Vous devriez aussi faire vos devoirs, comme ça ce sera fait ! Vous serez tranquilles pour le reste des vacances ainsi.  
- Tu es vraiment... commença Drago  
- Théo, coupa Blaise. Tout ce qu'on voulait te dire c'est que tu devrais essayer de monter sur un balai, je suis sûr que tu apprécieras. Et puis, tu pourrais te dire que c'est une expérience scientifique qui te permettrait de voir les animaux qui volent au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. En plus, ça te changerait de l'air de la bibliothèque, tu dois être intoxiqué avec l'odeur des vieux bouquins ! »

Blaise était fort. Très fort même. Il arrivait toujours à trouver des arguments judicieux aux yeux de Théo. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours aimé faire des expériences mais celle-ci était vraiment trop insurmontable. Le brun ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, faisant mine de réfléchir à cette proposition.

« C'est toujours non ! »

Il s'était levé des gradins et avait attrapé le livre des mains de Drago. Tranquillement, il se rassit sur et rouvrit son livre à la page qu'il lisait précédemment. Quand il travaillait, il était coupé du monde, c'est ce qu'il lui plaisait. Il aimait s'instruire, en apprendre toujours plus sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Théo n'était pourtant pas le meilleur des septièmes années, il était très bon mais se faisait surpasser par Granger, la Gryffondor ! Ce qui ne dérangeait pas Théo. Il se fichait d'être premier, deuxième ou bien dernier. Ce qui lui importait était d'apprendre des choses et de réussir ses études. Les Serpentard étaient d'ailleurs plus embêtés du fait qu'Hermione Granger surpasse la « tête » des serpents que la « tête » lui-même.

Théodore sentait le regard suppliant de ses deux amis. Blaise abordait un air de cocker, ce chien moldu à tête qui fait de la peine, et Drago lui lançait un regard à la fois triste et blasé. Ils en avaient marre de lutter contre le brun qui commençait alors à lâcher prise sous le regard des deux autres garçons. Il souffla un bon coup. Un jour, ils auraient sa peau. Il en était certain, ils ont cette capacité à avoir ce qu'ils veulent de Nott tôt ou tard. Comme les devoirs qu'ils « n'arrivaient » pas à faire. Théodore Nott était trop gentil, c'était un fait.

Il repensait aux arguments de Blaise. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient tentants. Et puis Drago qui pensait qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire une activité plus « masculine ». Il en était tout à fait capable ! C'est seulement qu'il n'en n'avait pas l'envie. Ce jour-là, il sentait en lui une puissance. Il voulait fermer le clapet de cette blonde de Malefoy ainsi que de ce boulet de Zabini !

« Si j'essaye une fois, vous promettez de ne plus essayer de me faire voler ? »

Les yeux des deux Serpentard s'illuminèrent et ils acquiescèrent rapidement, un grand sourire peint sur leurs visages. Le brun se demandait si leurs sourires étaient un bon ou un mauvais signe. Celui de Blaise paraissait plutôt crispé, sûrement car il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser transparaître ses sentiments. Celui de Drago, lui en revanche, semblait machiavélique. Une tête d'ange auriez-vous dit ? Erreur. Il ressemblait plutôt à un petit diable. Théo regretta sa phrase immédiatement. Allaient-ils vouloir lui faire peur ? Lui faire faire des loopings ? Ou bien Malefoy avait-il envie de se venger vis-à-vis de sa remarque sur la couleur de ses cheveux ?

Théodore rassembla lentement ses affaires et descendit les marches, ayant l'allure d'un prisonnier allant recevoir le baisé du Détraqueur. Dans quelle galère s'était-t-il mis ? Foutue fierté ! Il aurait dû laisser les garçons se moquer de lui, cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Là, il commençait déjà à ressentir le stress d'être dans les airs. Et s'il tombait ? Et si, par malchance, il perdait le contrôle de son engin ? Ça y est, il était tétanisé. Théo sentait qu'il allait avoir le droit à un lit douillet chez Pomfresh !

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte, mais il s'était retrouvé assis sur un balai, au milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Face à lui, Blaise et Drago avaient enfourché leurs engins et étaient près à décoller.

« Hé ! Comment faut faire déjà ? hurla Théo d'une voix terrorisée. »

Drago ricana et Blaise lui répondit :

« Il suffit de frapper le sol avec ton pied ! Bon-sang ! Où étais-tu pendant les cours de vol de première année ? »

Théodore ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il mit ses deux mains sur le haut du balai, puis, les mains extrêmement moites ainsi que les jambes flageolantes, il donna un coup sur le sol avec son pied droit. Le balai décolla lentement du sol et se retrouva vite à quelques centimètres au-dessus du terrain. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. Il était sur un balai, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol ! Il n'y croyait pas ! Ce n'était scientifiquement pas possible dans l'esprit du Serpentard.

Doucement, il inclina le manche vers le haut et prit de l'altitude. Deux mètres, puis trois. Les gradins étaient de plus en plus petits. Blaise et Drago, en bons joueurs de Quidditch qu'ils étaient, étaient déjà très hauts.

« Allez ! Viens ici Théo ! cria Blaise.  
- Et surtout, ne regarde pas en bas Nott ! lui dit Drago, souriant. »

Enflure ! Il fallait qu'il dise ça pour, qu'inévitablement, les yeux de Théo regardent le sol ! Il commença à avoir la tête qui tourne. Très mauvaise chose pour quelqu'un qui était à quasiment cinq mètres du sol ! « Non ! pensa Théodore. Il ne faut pas que je regarde vers le bas ! En plus, je suis sûr que ce satané Malefoy a dit ça dans le but de me faire tomber ! Il n'a pas digéré mon insulte de tout à l'heure. » Très vite, il redressa la tête puis souffla calmement pour se concentrer. Il inclina le balai vers la droite puis vers la gauche avec précaution et recommença l'opération plusieurs fois. Il avait pris le coup de main. Il pouvait rejoindre ses amis plus hauts maintenant.

Pendant près de deux heures, les trois Serpentard avaient tourné autour du terrain, près du lac, au-dessus de la Forêt ainsi qu'autour de Poudlard. Théo prenait de l'assurance et avait même réussit à suivre ses amis pendant une course. Ils avaient pris un souaffle et se faisaient des passes. A l'heure du dîner, ils descendirent de leur balai et se dirigèrent vers le château.

« Alors, ce n'était pas aussi éprouvant que tu ne le pensais Théo, pas vrai ? demanda Drago.  
- Ouais Théo, avoue que tu as même adoré ! dit Blaise en souriant. »

Le brun se retourna vers eux devant les portes.

« Je trouve que cette activité reste toujours aussi inutile. Vous ne devriez pas passer autant de temps à faire mumuse sur ce bout de bois ! »

Nott se remit à marcher jusque la grande salle avec un grand sourire, laissant ses deux amis sidérés devant les portes.

« Il se fout de nous pas vrai ? s'écria Malefoy. »

Ils avaient bien vu que Théodore avait adoré ce moment sur le terrain ! Il mentait ! C'était certain. Oui, il avait adoré. « C'était plutôt plaisant » se surprit à penser Théo. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que, par fierté, jamais il ne l'avouerait à ses deux amis.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_  
_Amicalement, Marynes_


End file.
